


the long stay ward

by slinkhard (merrymelody)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/slinkhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written ten years ago. What can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the long stay ward

“…Appears to be a binded Confundus Curse. And of course, with the caster dead…Well, we can but hope…advances are always being made, especially with the recent generous donations to this wing – perhaps you read the coverage in the Daily Prophet?…”

The specialist trails off. 

Harry watches in horrible fascination as a trail of spittle drips out of Draco’s mouth, falling onto the lapel of his expensive pyjamas.

Draco giggles vacantly at the shocked look on Harry’s face.

Harry remembers other times - Draco’s mouth hanging open stupidly, his face flushed red, moaning, whimpering helplessly…

Like a child.

He wonders if Draco’s motor functions will continue now his mind’s gone, or atrophy from disuse. 

If he’ll still get his usual morning hard-on and jerk off in the shower even though he can’t dress himself. 

If he’ll still pant and writhe under Harry when he doesn’t recognise the sound of his own name, and has to guided to the toilet.

Harry stands up abruptly. Shakes the specialist’s hand. Enters the long stay ward’s bathroom. 

Beats off, the smell of strained apricots still on his clothes, surrounding him, choking him.

He comes into his hand, the texture sickeningly familiar.


End file.
